Zoom
by Yuka No01
Summary: Mesmo confuso pelos seus olhos, não deixaria que ele terminasse consigo mesmo. Preocupavase. Talvez até demais.


ANIME: Saint Seiya

CASAL: IkkixHyoga

Oe! Esse fic é presente do meu amigo secreto no AS SSD 2007! Isso quer dizer, claro, que é por encomenda, então se não gosta do casal ou do gênero a culpa não é minha :) Mas eu realmente espero que minha presentada goste, porque isso aqui deu um trabalho do cão e muitos pedalas do meu professor demoníaco de matemática n.n

_Saint Seiya © Masami Kuru(ru)mada e demais tios japas dançantes de cueca de folha  
_

* * *

**ZOOM**

_(Yuka)  
_

* * *

Gostava da fragilidade daqueles olhos quando, num momento ensandecido do destino, caia de cama por motivos banais - desde doenças no corpo até doenças na própria alma. Um amor desnecessário, quase mórbido deve-se dizer, pela fragilidade exposta nos olhos tão claros e tão suplicantes. Porque, em qualquer outro momento, tudo em Hyoga podia se mostrar tal qual um graveto preste a ser partido. Tudo – exceto seus olhos.

Os olhos do Cavaleiro de Cisne eram como cometas sem rota, algo incomum e incandescente e excepcionalmente belo. _Pavorosamente_ belo. Talvez tivesse medo daqueles olhos tão humanos e tão simples, tão infantis e tão... tão dignos de um_deus_. Medo de ser pego em seus pensamentos pelo furor paciente do azul e pela complexidade de uma linha de cinza a qual se fundia. Ali se perdia e era perdido. Os olhos de Hyoga, olhos pelo qual daria a vida para tentar esquecer – só que estavam tatuados em brasa em sua retina.

Amou a fragilidade daqueles olhos quando entrou no quarto claro, vazio de coisas que lembravam algo como infância e família - só saudade. Um quarto branco e azul, um porta-retrato marrom sobre a estante marrom e um criado-mudo marrom com um despertador eletrônico, um copo d'água e uma caixa de remédios. Cama de lençóis brancos e amarrotados, e sob eles o corpo oculto. Voltado para a parede, o Cavaleiro parecia estar dormindo. Respiração irregular. Não estava.

"Hyoga..." arriscou, baixo.

Estremeceu. Esperou. Mais nenhuma reação. Avançou, ficando zangado, o quarto em poucos passos comedidos para fazer pouco barulho no assoalho. Não que houvesse alguém em casa – até onde sabia, estavam todos fora -, não que houvesse algo a esconder. Era só por ser comedido mesmo. Com irritação tocou o ombro descoberto.

"Hei, Hyoga" ao chamado, o loiro se limitou a respirar de maneira mais notável, como se sinalizasse estar vivo. Sacudiu-o. "Levanta, pato. Você não comeu o dia todo".

Num impulso sonâmbulo, ele içou o corpo e sentou na beira da cama. Não havia aquela distância lateral e pudica entre os dois, o que era incômodo. Não se importou.

"Vamos lá, anda" colocou um braço na sua cintura, tentando ergue-lo. Ele resistiu e jogou-se na cama, levando-o junto. Mais do que depressa saltou, ficando de pé. "O que você acha que está fazendo?!"

Hyoga o encarou. O que havia naqueles olhos, pelo amor da Deusa? Era algo como... medo. Do que ele poderia ter medo, tão seguro como estava? Medo e uma tristeza de abissal profundidade.

"Ikki, você acha que sou seu irmão?"

Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Talvez também houvesse pouco de irritação naqueles olhos?

"Shun? Não, você não é ele e não é como ele."

Sorriu, um sorriso indefinido entre desilusão e certeza.

"Então não precisa fingir estar cuidado de mim" sentou, passando a mão nos cabelos embaraçados. "Eu sei me cuidar".

"Ah sim, isso a gente pode notar" deu-lhe as costas, caminhando zangado para a porta. Abriu-a e parou, olhando para trás por um momento. "Eu me preocupo com você, imbecil."

Saiu. Mas não chegou a fechar a porta. Quando a trava quase se encaixava na sua casa na parede, ele o chamou, receoso. Ikki voltou para o quarto.

"O que foi?"

Ele suspirou, os olhos fechados por um momento.

"Você faria uma coisa para mim?"

"Se eu fizer, você vai se desentocar desse quarto e ir comer alguma coisa?"

Concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Terminou de fechar a porta atrás de si e caminhou em sua direção de novo. Ele não o encarava.

"O que é?"

"Senta".

Ele apontou para o espaço ao seu lado, entre ele e o travesseiro. Sem entender, caminhou até a cama. Hyoga parecia confuso sobre o que pretendia fazer, fosse o que fosse. Afastou-se um pouco quando ele sentou.

"Tem certeza que posso?"

Sem esperar resposta, ele curvou-se e deitou a cabeça sobre suas pernas. E soluçou.

Aquilo era um choro mudo, um último sinal de mandar embora o que quer que o aflingisse. Ele soluçava e vertia lágrimas sem fazer som algum.

Ikki ficou totalmente paralizado por um momento, até entender o que acontecia. Não demorou para entender também o quanto era importante passar os dedos por entre os fios loiros e enxugar suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

Não era, agora, a fraqueza de Hyoga que o encantava, que ele amava, nem mesmo o ar de criança perdida em seus olhos – era a sua coragem de buscar apoio para chorar, para continuar sendo _humano_.

* * *

**FIM :)**

* * *

Não terminei como achei que ia terminar, mas as idéias mudam. E o Ikki ficou meio OoC. Vai ver é convivência com o Shun, minha gente. xD

_(e agora o momento afobação­)_

Ohmygoth, eu tirei a garota da campanha pró-masculinidade! solta fogos Eu simplesmente admiro a campanha, porque o esquema é esse mesmo: seja gay, mas seja HOMEM!

Escrever para essa presenteada foi um prazer, porque ao pesquisar sobre ela descobri uma ficwriter de mão cheia. Espero que este fic aqui tenha chegado aos pés do que você merece, **Pandora Amamiya**, porque fiz de coração.

Feliz Natal! Boas Entradas para todos! ;D

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka – Dezembro de 2007**


End file.
